Simple and Clean
by Ellenor-san
Summary: [Brotherly Love] Razors. Shaving cream. His legs... Syuusuke's new found obsession. Ratings may change, depending on reviews.


**Simple and Clean**

**Summary: **Razors. Shaving cream. His legs... Syuusuke's new found obsession.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Light shounen ai. Ratings may change.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or the musicals...

**Author's Note: **My first Prince of Tennis fic! I got the inspiration from my friend's caption contest I asked her permission if I could use the theme and she said yes so yes, here it is! This is her idea with my writing, I hope you guys like my first PoT :)

**I dont know much about Prince of Tennis so please bear with me. In this fic, Yuuta is 7 and Syuusuke is 6. Sorry, Im new to Pot. Oh and even though English is my first language, I have some troubles because I am speaking Japanese more nowadays. Sorry xD**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Simple and Clean**

It was dark. The time on the clock printed 3:00AM... Small steps from the elder one's room could be heard from the young one's. The little steps headed straight to the washroom and the door clicked, showing a sign that it was locked.

Yuuta scurried to the cabinet that stands above the toilet, searching for his selected items that were barried deep within.

"Razors... Shaving Cream.."

Giggling slightly, he whispered the last ingredient to himself as he rolled his pants up.

"My legs!!"

The Brunette placed his heavy foot onto the toilet cover with now his fresh unleashed flesh... Strands of small hairs could be seen from a far. Amusing. Humming, he grabbed hold of the bottle of cheap shaving cream and gave it a little shake. While he did, randomly, he shook his trunk as well. _Baka_. The little one sprayed it onto his toothpick thin legs and brought the moistened razor onto the puffed cream.

In a swift motion, he took the sharp razors and pulled them up and down against his cold skin.

He felt like a man when ever he did such a thing... Continuing, he began to mumble a few lines to one of his favourite songs...

_Ano toki futari no aida wo suri nuketa kaze wa  
Yasashiku hoo wo naderu  
Kawara nai egao mite itai to tokimeku yo..._

His voice got louder and louder as he moved from verse to verse. On the other side of the washroom, little Syuusuke could hear his annoying rambling. He arose from his bed and began to walk sleepishly to the main point of where the song is coming from.

Once he found the source, rolling his eyes he groaned heavily.

"Yuuta..."

The elder heard his brother's quiet voice and dropped all items in hand.

"Akini, what are you doing?"

Yuuta did not respond. Instead he tried to hide all of his items. Syuusuke arched his eye brows and crossed his arms neatly on top of his chest.

"I could ask you the same question." The elder's cheeks turned bright pink. Defeated. Yuuta tried to redeem himself by telling the dreadful truth.

"I'm shaving..."

At first, Syuusuke attempted to hold in his laughter... but failed. He bursted out laughing in seconds!

"Aniki, stop that please!!"

No response. Young Syuusuke kept laughing and laughing with no seeming to stop at all...

Yuuta shook his head, cleaning up his mess, "Great..."

**5 Years Later...**

The young one rolled up his pant leg and began to spray the foamy liquid all over his legs, eyes widening as he played with the substance. Placing the sharp razor on his covered flesh after wards, he began to shave, bringing up the razor in a simple pattern.

"Ahh, this is the life... Bare... Skin... WeeeEEE!"

_You're my shining star itsu demo itsu demo  
Watashi o terashite ite ookina aide zutto  
You're my shining star kitto wasurenai kara  
Anata to sugoshita hibio..._

His soft voice accelerated throughout the halls and sank into every room ahead. It flew into Yuuta's dark room and dreadfully awoken him from his deep slumber...

"Arrrgg, Aniki!!"

Frustrated and annoyed, he stompped to the loudest peak of the voice and caught the little one. Syuusuke saw his shadow and dropped everything once he saw his brother standing in the doorway.

"Yuuta... It's not like it seems..."

"-points- Your shaving!!"

Aniki nods. Yuuta decided to walk back to his bed room in shame... He was his brother's new rolemodel.

"Great..."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**TBC or FIN?**

I really dont like this chapter.. I hate it. Haha Im not good at writing T rated fics... My specialty is M rated.. So yeah, if you want to see my better writing, then review with **tbc** or if you really hate this already then just put **noooooo!! i cant take anymore! its ugly enough!!** haha xD If this story continues, obviously there will be lemon in the second chap.


End file.
